Blue's Clues: Our Neighborhood Festival Credits (2003)
In loving memory of Fred Rogers. The neighborhood won't be the same without you. Created by Traci Paige Johnson Todd Kessler Angela C. Santomero Written by Sascha Paladino Directed by Koyalee Chanda Starring Donovan Patton Featuring Marlee Matlin as the Librarian Executive Producers Todd Kessler Angela C. Santomero Executive Producer & Design Director Traci Paige Johnson Executive Producer Jennifer Twomey Perello Director, Research & Development/R & D Producer Dr. Alice Wilder Supervising Producer Wendy Harris Supervising Director of Animation/Animation Producer Dave Palmer Line Producer Marcy Pritchard Shablak Associate Producer Shannon George Head Writer Adam Peltzman Senior Writer Jessica Lissy Junior Writers Jeff Borkin Sascha Paladino Scripting Department Assistant Samantha Yearwood Research & Development Managers Karen D. Leavitt Alison Sherman Research & Development Analysts Denine Benedetto Debra Bernstein Research Illustrator Justin Boviero Storyboard Artist Maria Elias Episode Manager Amy DiBattista Assistant Episode Coordinator Amy Guttell Production Manager Mason Rather Production Coordinator Sarah Landy Jr. Production Coordinator Jocelyn Sabo Editor Douglas G. Davis Edit Department Manager David Bouffard Assistant Editor Frank Mitchell Senior Art Director Ian Chernichaw Art Director Amanda Lattrell Assistant Art Director Scott Dodson Models & Designs Dan Abdo Prop Maker Christina Aprea Digital Design Director Soo Kyung Kim Senior Digital Designer Alexandria Fogarty Lead Digital Designer Michael Lapinski Digital Design & Layout V.J. Comando Veronica Jones Kelly O'Brien Animation Director Dale Clowdis Senior Animators Dan Cardinali J. Keen Ingrid Kindler Tatia Rosenthal Animators Paul Beard Cheryl S. Elliott Taso Mastorakis Joe Mollitor Brian Thompson Additional Animation Dale Clowdis Chrissy Ghiloni Hilda Karadsheh Ultimatte Kitty Charde Archivist John Terhorst, C.A. Post Production Department Assistant Hilda Karadsheh Technical Consultant Bob Charde Voice-Over Director Katie McWane Voice-Over Producer Claire Curley Video Letter Director Koyalee Chanda Video Letter Segment Producers Claire Curley Chloe O'Connor Video Letter and Voice-Over Coordinator Amy Steinberg Video Letter Art Directors Christina Aprea Astrid Reimer Video Letter and Voice-Overs Produced at Cataland Films Studio Crew Director of Photography Jeff Wilson Gaffer Carter Prue Assistant Director Jeremy Hopwood Key Grip John Theisen Sound Mixer Irin Strauss Grips Patrick Heffernan Libby Casinelli Video Engineers Howard Feld Tim Cereste Make-Up Jennifer Barnaby Costume Designer Christopher Del Coro Music & Talent Coordinator Katie McWane Set Production Assistant Ryan Sullivan Runner Production Assistant Mike Silverman Director of Technical Operations, NDAS Boris Beaubien Technical Coordinator, NDAS Tom Smith Technical Assistant, NDAS Abby Scott Executive Assistants Catherine Alcoran Jason Caparaz Jeff Chapp Julie Epstein Alex Pigman Noelle Romano Character Voices Blue Traci Paige Johnson Side Table Drawer LaNaé Allen Tickety Tock Kelly Nigh Mr. Salt Nick Balaban Pail Julia Wetherell Mrs. Pepper Spencer Kayden Mailbox Seth O'Hickory Slippery Patrick Van Wagenen Shovel Joanthan Press Magenta Koyalee Chanda Periwinkle Kenny Kim Green Puppy Adam Peltzman Joe's Friends Max Behren Nicole Gibson Isabel Brooks Rodney Henry Mackenzie Brooks Aisha Hinds Danielle Brown Isabella Rose Medina Jennifer Brown Diego Morales Kevin Catoire Alana Peterson Margo Covonte Victoria Pontecoro Luke Forsberg Chad Rogers Elena Yang Music & Sound Design Nick Balaban & Michael Rubin Produced at Murmur Music Inc. Associate Composer J. Walter Hawkes SFX Editor, Music & Post Mixer Peter Robbins Production Coordinator for Murmur Music Kirsten Brooks Content Consultants Laura G. Brown, Ph.D. Lisa Colton, Ph.D. Nickelodeon Casting Melissa Chusid Executive in Charge of Production, Nick Jr. Janice Burgess Nick Jr. Productions Category:Nick Jr. Productions Category:Nick Jr. Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon